Recuerdos del Monte Itoi
by EneDe
Summary: Los recuerdos que Ana y Ninten se llevaron del Monte Itoi no fueron solo dolor y miedo... además, compartieron una experiencia irrepetible.


-Bueno, tenéis pinta de querer estar solos... os dejaré un rato, ¿va?

Y Teddy se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Avancé hasta el centro de la habitación, evitando mirar a Ana a los ojos. ¡Por qué tuvo que dejarnos a solas...!  
Lo último que quería era tener que enfrentarme solo a ella. Bastante mal lo paso cuando tengo que hablar con ella y Loid no está...

Me llevé las manos a las caderas y examiné la habitación. Tan solo un mueble y dos camas. Tampoco es que pidiese demasiado en una casa que se encontraba en lo alto de un monte, la verdad.

-...¿Ninten...?

La voz a mi espalda me hizo dar un bote, y me di la vuelta rápidamente. Ana, a la que siempre había visto como alguien firme e incluso algo fría, estaba jugueteando con su vestido, y dejando que su sombrero ocultase parte de su rostro. Aquella inseguridad aumentó la mía, y juraría que en aquel instante me sonrojé.

-Ninten... yo... -Se acercó a mí, soltando su vestido y con la vista en el frente. Tuve que desviar la mirada, incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos... y ella se acercó más a mí.- ...Por favor... quédate conmigo...

Lo que dijo me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Hice de tripas corazón y la miré a los ojos, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. Al comprobar que me la devolvía, sentí bastante alivio.

-Por supuesto que si... ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad...?

Guardé silencio unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Ella volvió a llevar las manos a su vestido. Me llevé una mano a mi pañuelo, estirándolo un poco.

Entonces,me susurró algo que no esperaba oír para nada.

-...¿Bailarías conmigo...?

¿Bailar? Miré la estancia una vez más. ¿Por qué quería bailar en un sitio así?

Ella había vuelto a mirarme, expectante. No aparté la mirada esta vez, más por miedo a su reacción que por ser realmente valiente. Suspiré y asentí, aunque no muy seguro de qué clase de baile quería.

Ante mi respuesta afirmativa, ella tomó una de mis manos. Mi corazón se aceleró, y sentí cómo todas mis extremidades se ponían a temblar a la vez. Tragué saliva con fuerza y miré al suelo.

Entonces, empezamos a movernos.

Ana comenzó moviendo los pies despacio, tratando de que me adaptase a su ritmo. No se me da nada bien bailar, pero ella fue marcando un ritmo fácil de seguir para mí. En aquel momento, sentí que algo se apoderaba de mí.

No había bailado en mi vida, pero mis pies parecían moverse por voluntad propia, siguiendo el compás que marcaba Ana, cada vez más rápido y seguro.

De repente... creí escuchar música.

La sala, silenciosa, ahora parecía una caja de música gigante. Por alguna razón, la melodía se me hacía algo conocida.

Al principio pensé que me lo estaba imaginando, o que había captado algo con telepatía sin darme cuenta.

Pero ella estaba marcando sus pasos al ritmo de aquella extraña canción, lo que significaba que ella también podía oírlo.

Elevé un brazo y dejé que ella, agarrada a mi mano, diese una vuelta completa bajo éste, al tiempo que volvía a tomar mi otra mano y continuaba el baile. Estaba tranquila y sonreía de una manera que me hizo sentir calidez en el pecho. Ni siquiera era consciente hasta ese momento de que una sola sonrisa podía producir ese efecto. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que no terminaba de entender... ¿Aquella danza entre cuatro paredes la hacía feliz? A pesar de no entenderlo del todo... a mí también me estaba haciendo feliz. Eso me hizo pensar en la primera vez que nos vimos, el día que llegamos a Snowman y le devolví su sombrero...

"Eres cómo el chico que he estado viendo en sueños..."

Al principio, no le di demasiada importancia al hecho de que ansiaba hablar con ella. Era alguien a quien acababa de conocer, ¿no? Era normal querer entablar conversación con mi nueva amiga.

Pero aquella alegría que me producía escucharla hablar, responderme, contarme algo... cuando hablábamos los tres juntos, solo tenía oídos para ella.

Cuando la veía sonreír, me daba motivos para hacerlo yo también. Cuando estaba desanimada, pensando en dónde estará su madre, sentía también esa tristeza y la abrazaba sin decir nada.

Entonces, me preguntaba si tenía relación con la telepatía, si significaba que, de algún modo, compartíamos sentimientos... ese mismo día, obtuve una respuesta.

Aquellos momentos, aquel intercambio de gráciles movimientos, con las manos juntas, los pies acompasados y nuestras miradas rozándose tantas veces... fue mágico. La música nos envolvía como un cálido manto, y sentí algo parecido a lo que experimenté en Magicant por primera vez.

Simplemente... magia.

Era como si solo existiésemos ella y yo.

Como en un sueño idílico.

La canción comenzó a atenuarse, y la velocidad de nuestros pasos, también. No quería que aquel momento acabase nunca, pero en cierto modo, agradecía que volviésemos a un estado de calma.

Hice que ella diese una vuelta una vez más y esta vez, al tomar mis manos, se quedó parada frente a mí, observando la unión de éstas fijamente, su gorro de nuevo ocultando su rostro. Mi corazón se aceleró incluso más.

-Ninten...-Levantó la mirada, mostrando que tenía un profundo rubor. ¿Eso significaba...?-Tú... ¿Tú me quieres...?

La pregunta me golpeó en el pecho como si me hubiesen disparado. Y para colmo, sentí una leve presión muy familiar en la garganta.

-...Ana...

Solo pude pronunciar su nombre: sentí mis mejillas arder, seguramente estaría tan sonrojado como ella, o puede que incluso más. Ella me mantuvo la mirada con una expresión tan seria que incluso llegué a pensar que se había enfadado.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya, en sus ojos celestes...

Mis labios temblaron ante lo que contesté. No lo pensé demasiado solo dejé que mi corazón hablase por mí.

-...Sí, te...quiero... y d-desde el día q-que...-No podía seguir: respiré hondo, tratando de eliminar la tensión. Era eso, o dejar que el asma se apoderase de mí: lo último que quería era tener que usar el inhalador frente a ella.

Ana no pareció darse cuenta de que por poco sufría un ataque de asma: mejor así.

Aún sentía algo de presión en la garganta, y ya estaba acercando la mano a mi bolsillo mientras me maldecía a mí mismo, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro blanquecino y angelical me hizo detenerme.

Entonces, ella misma sacó mi inhalador del bolsillo y me lo puso en la mano, ahora riendo. En fin, prefería que se riese a que pensase que no la había tomado en serio... aunque el hecho de que no me hablase me puso nervioso una vez más.

Cuando dejé que el inhalador hiciese su trabajo, suspiré y la miré con cierta vergüenza, escondiendo el objeto rápidamente en mi bolsillo.

-Oye, lo siento...

Pero Ana reaccionó de manera muy diferente a la que esperaba. Sonriendo ampliamente, me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, despacio y algo confuso, la escuché susurrar junto a mi hombro.

-...Me haces tan feliz...-Susurró con un tono dulce, el cual me hizo sonreír como un bobo.

Me mantuve silencioso, incapaz de decir nada. ¿Qué podía responderle a eso?

Entonces, se introdujo en mi mente por telepatía.

Aturdido, traté de impedírselo por acto reflejo, pero ella insistió.

"¡Abre tu mente...! ¡La mía está abierta!"

Y obedecí.

Apoyé la frente en la suya y nos dimos las manos, cerrando los ojos. Más bien lo hizo ella y yo la imité, en realidad...

Lo que hicimos fue tan extraño, y a la vez tan increíble... Establecimos alguna clase de canal telepático. Era como si nos lo dijésemos todo, sin decir nada en realidad. Me transmitió todo el cariño que me tenía a través de pensamientos abstractos que le devolví con el mismo sentimiento grabado en ellos. Cada recuerdo bonito, cada vez que le hice sonreír... pude verlo todo y sentirlo como si fuesen mis propios recuerdos, y ella pudo sentir lo mismo.

Intercambiar todas aquellas sensaciones... en aquel momento, quise pensar que fue como alguna clase de primer beso, y admito que la idea me emocionó bastante.

"Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero".

Escuchamos como el picaporte giraba, y ambos nos separamos con rapidez, yo poniendo las manos tras la espalda y ella quitándose el sombrero y apretándolo.

Me puse rojo como un tomate, y ella procedió a taparse la boca y reír por lo bajo cuando vimos entrar a Teddy.

-¡Eh, eh...!-Nuestro corpulento amigo irrumpió en la habitación, vociferando.-¿Qué pasa que estáis tan sonrojados?-Comentó, riendo entre dientes y, seguramente, imaginando varias cosas.

Pero no me importaba lo que pensase.

Miré a Ana, y ella aumentó su sonrisa, aún con las mejillas rosadas.

Escuchamos un temblor fuera, y el techo crujió. Pero no importaba lo que pasase a partir de aquel punto.

No importaba a qué tuviese que enfrentarme.

...Todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento... lo tenía allí.

Todo lo que necesitaba...

No, todo lo que necesito...

... es ella.


End file.
